happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Class Act (New Fan Version)
The episode begins on a clear starlit night, at the Happy Tree Friends' school in the middle of the forest. Generic Tree Friends fill the auditorium, where onstage Grizz lies in a bed in front of a set resembling a bedroom. Offstage, Lumpoo, the director, motions for Panda to walk onstage. Holding a candle, Panda moves to the center of the stage when a spotlight shines several feet to the left of him. Lumpoo gets Mime's attention, and Mime, himself, who is operating the spotlight, moves the light onto Panda. Lumpoo then motions up to Mordecai and Rigby, who stand above the stage. The two begin shaking an upside down, and obviously upset, Laurie, her dandruff acting as snow in the background. With everything in place, Lumpoo motions for Panda to start singing. Panda begins singing "O Tannenbaum", while Safelie, Smart, and Gary come onstage dressed in cardboard cutouts of a present, a candy cane, and a Christmas tree, respectively. From Grizz's point of view, however, he can only see the top part of Smart's candy cane costume. The spotlight makes the costume look like a divine treat. Panda stops singing upon hearing a crunching noise and a scream. Everyone looks over to see Smart with a big bite mark on her costume and torso. Everyone looks over to see Grizz lying in bed with blood on his face, giggling happily, unaware that he just consumed cardboard and flesh rather than a candy cane. A scared Panda looks over to Lumpoo, who tells him to keep singing. As Panda begins singing again, Smart runs offstage and gets the curved part of her costume caught on a rope. This causes a sandbag to drop and knock Safelie's costume off her body. Unfortunately, this also cuts her face off, which lands at Panda's feet. Horrified, he looks back to Lumpoo for guidance. Once more Lumpoo motions Panda to keep singing. By now, Panda can barely sing as he sobs in fear. Safelie runs around the stage in a panic, until she slips on her own face. Safelie's face flies up and hits Mime in his face, causing him to swing the spotlight over to Mordecai and Rigby. They throw up their hands to shield their eyes and yell "Ouh!", dropping Laurie in the process. She falls down through the chimney in the set and, as her quills poke through the set, emerges out of the fireplace, missing her skin. Panda and Gary become extremely terrified and look over to Lumpoo yet again. Lumpoo, scared himself, is climbing out the window. Gary and Panda run away offstage, but not before Panda tosses his candle in the air. The candle lands right by the curtains, setting them ablaze. Stacy screams in fear while everyone starts panicking and running from their seats. Gary is the first to reach the door, but in all the confusion he forgets to remove his costume. he gets stuck in the doorway, while numerous Generic Tree Friends run against his, trying to get out. Eventually, Gary is forced out of the face-hole of his costume, squeezing his head into a red, cylinder-shaped glob of blood resembling a Slinky as it bounces down the stairs. Finally his costume breaks and the audience comes flooding out of the school. Rocky Stands next to Lumpoo, the entire right side of his face burnt. Wooly starts clearing his throat and sighs (after one of the Generics run away with fire all around him/her) before looking around at the damage. Mime's cane has impaled him through his eye, Josh is burnt and bruised, Lilly is screaming in pain as a Christmas star is lodged in her head, and slowly, Gary weakly raises his hand. Blood and organs are everywhere. Grizz appears to have been lightly burned, crying as well, and has some blood on his fur (though it's not clear if its his or it belongs to someone else). Laurie kneels on all fours, freezing without any skin. In the background, Itchy tries to comfort a burnt Generic Tree Friend while a flipped out Vincent stabs another Generic Tree Friend. Safelie laments the loss of her face, Smart looks nervously at the gaping hole in her torso, and Nubs Stares horrified as he is now missing both of his feet in addition to his hands. Icy stands off in the distance (strangely seeming undamaged), and Mordecai drags a wailing Rigby (who is missing the bottom half of his body) away. Everywhere dead and dying Generic Tree Friends litter the ground. Behind Panda, Deeka lands in the middle of it all, apparently having been alerted by the Tree Friend's screams, yelling, shrieks and crying. Panda starts facing down at the snow upsetly thinking about what he had triggered after he threw the candle away accidentally moments ago, but as a shooting star flies by in the background he straightens up, determined. Once more he begins singing, and everyone looks up. The cries, shrieking and whimpers stop and everyone smiles, moved by Panda's singing (except for Vincent who continues stabbing his victim). Lumpoo is even moved to tears by the sound of Panda's voice. Suddenly, everyone starts joining hands, hooks, and bones around the burning school, joining Panda in his song. Safelie joins hands with Toothy, as well as Rocky with Laurie, and Stacy with Itchy. As the camera pans up to the clear night sky, where a bright star shines brilliantly, a loud explosion is heard, and bodies are sent flying into the air. Trivia *This is the first time Vinkent dies. *This is also first time Cuddles no longer taking Toothy's place in fan version episodes. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Episodes by HTFfanfreak